mi_pequeno_ponifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lyra Heartstrings
Lyra Heartstrings, Heartstrings o simplemente Lyra '(nombrada por los fans), es una Unicornio que suele ser una pony de fondo usada frecuentemente por un artista diseñador en varios chistes de fondo durante la serie. "Heartstrings", ''-"cuerdas del corazón"- en español es una frase que suele referirse a sentimientos profundos de amor y compasión, como en la frase común "Tug at the Heartstrings", ejemplo: "Su triste historia me llegó al corazón".''y algunos fans la llamado human (humana) por la forma que se sienta. Lyra Heartstrings generalmente se muestra como una pony de fondo, siendo utilizada por un artista diseñador para varios chistes de fondo, haciendo cosas como balancearse entre las nubes (a pesar de ser una unicornio), saltar de emoción, beber de una taza o sentarse como humana en un banco del parque. Ella llora cuando los parasprites se comen su pie en ''La plaga del siglo y se viste como una momia en el episodio Luna Eclipsed. Según un diseñador de la serie, los ponys de fondo no tienen nombre, pero ésta pony está etiquetada como "pony incidental #2" en el estudio. Lyra Heartstrings aparece muchas veces junto a Bon Bon. Según un diseñador de la serie, su aparición juntas suele ser coincidencia y principalmente por cuestiones de estética, al menos durante la primera temporada. Las dos se muestran hablando entre multitudes, comiendo o cuando estaban viendo a Applejack y a Rainbow Dash en Amigas Otoñales.''EnLesson Zero'' en un momento en el fondo ella se encuentra peleando con Bon Bon porSmarty Pants. Se paran junto a un pozo en''Secret of my Excess'' y se sorprenden al ver a Derpy salir del pozo. Lyra se para junto a Bon Bon en Hearts and Hooves en la toma de la villa, y aparece por un momento en la escena de fantasía de Apple Bloom. Ella aparece en múltiples tomas de la canción Smile, en las cuales salta de techo en techo con Bon Bon. Aparece en el fondo por la escena en el mercado en Putting Your Hoof Down, primero echada sobre una mesa, más tarde sentada, sosteniendo una copa de bebida y hablando con Bon Bon.'' Lyra también tiene escenas sin Bon Bon: Una unicornio con su crin y color de ojos se disfraza de momia en Luna Eclipsed. Es una de las primeras yeguas de honor de la Reina Chrysalis en A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 y A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2, junto con Minuette y Twinkle Shine. En la Parte 1, ella comenta acerca de los vestidos de las damas de honor, diciendo que le encantan. En la Parte 2, ella habla al unísono con las otras dos damas de honor que están bloqueándole el paso a Twilight Sparkle y a la Princesa Cadance. La versión italiana de La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte y la versión polaca de Llamada de la chica además le conceden líneas claras de diálogo. Controversia Usualmente, los ponis de fondo no tienen nombre oficial (y sus Cutie Marks son dadas al azar) y los fans de la serie suelen darles nombres para caracterizarlos. Esta pony, fue bautizada como '''Lyra, ya que su Cutie mark es una lira dorada. Pero en noviembre de 2011, Hasbro lanzó al mercado norteamericano, unas bolsas donde vienen Ponis para coleccionar y aparecio una pony con las mismas características físicas (color, peinado y cutie mark) de Lyra, pero con otro nombre Heartstrings '''(Cuerdas del Corazón). Muchos fans indignados discutieron (y siguen discutiendo) por el nombre de la pony. Oficialmente, en la serie su nombre sigue siendo desconocido pero su figura, fue nombrada '''Heartstrings por Hasbro. Más tarde en 2012 aparece otra ronda de Blindbags donde esta vez se la renombra como Lyra Heartstrings por Hasbro, quedando entonces como su nombre canónico, si no por la serie, al menos sí por parte de la compañía juguetera dueña de la serie. Curiosidades *Su nombre es una constelación